


One with the Machines

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [6]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Freckles, Gen, Metal bondage, Nipple Piercings, Science Fiction, Science Fiction bondage, VISOR, bitgag, high tech bondage, sort of pony girg, watchers (horizon: zero dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Design and concept were borrowed from my friend https://www.deviantart.com/aidenke
Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870
Kudos: 8





	One with the Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Design and concept were borrowed from my friend https://www.deviantart.com/aidenke

The blazing sun was high in the sky as it shone brilliantly over the of the machine infested lands. Few machine hunters dared to enter the territory due to the heavy abundance of the metal monsters. However, there was one who was daring enough to try to find the cauldron that seemed to be spitting out machines in tremendous volumes.

As the Nora Seeker ventured further and further into the area. She quickly found that the stories did not exaggerate at how infested the area was with machines. She couldn’t go half a kilometer in any direction without running into a small pack of them wandering about. While she prided herself on her skill as a huntress. Even she had to admit this would have been a problem for her to deal with.

Luckily for the flame-haired woman, she had another option for making her way into the heart of the land without having to fight every machine along the way. Several weeks ago, she had found an old ruin containing several files that talked about a special _'suit_ ' being developed that would make it safe for the wearer to explore dangerous terrains. After several days of searching, she discovered the cauldron described in the files and made her way inside.

While she questioned its design. Aloy had to admit her new "armor" had one incredibly useful feature. It somehow admitted a signal that pacified the machines around her. They paid her little mind at all when she passed them by and continued in their duties. Except for the watchers. They seemed to find her rather curious and interesting. Some would even follow her for over a kilometer until they eventually wandered off on their own.

~

Aloy had been marching for hours but felt little to no exhaustion. Thanks to the fixed mouth bit gave her a steady flow of water and nutrients to keep her properly hydrated and energized. Additionally, the two plugs attached to her crotch guard were buried deep in her core and sphincter. They continued to gently oscillate and stimulate her just enough to give the huntress a steady stream of natural endorphins and adrenaline necessary to make her journey at a steady pace.

Normally the idea of prancing around nearly naked while stuffed to the brim would be the last thing Aloy would do, for several reasons. However, the current situation negated most of them.

This _'armor'_ made the machines friendly towards her, so she didn’t have to worry about wasting resources. Plus, since there was no one out her to witness her little glory walk. There wasn’t really a reason to feel embarrassed about walking around in the buff. Even if she did run into trouble, the suit contained an energy shield that could tank a Thunderjaw’s assault and a high-powered canon strapped to her head that could stop a behemoth in its tracks.

It truly was an amazing marvel of lost technology. However, it did have two drawbacks.

For one, the power supply. For the suit to function at its full capacity, it needed six canaster of blaze. Which could last up to ten days if everything went smoothly. The more the shield and laser were used, the more blaze it consumed. Also, damage to the suit could hinder its performance and functionality as well.

And second, due to the weight of the canasters the other operating systems mounted to her back. Her arms needed to be fixed behind her back to help balance and stabilize her movements. Meaning she was fully dependent of the suit keeping her safe.

~

Despite its strange design and the risks that came with it. The _'armor'_ was doing its job. Aloy hadn’t needed to engage in combat, the system was running at top opticianry, and she was making excellent time on her journey. Suddenly, the visor notified the Seeker that she was closing in on her destination. The flame haired woman took this opportunity to break. She shifter her weight to take a knee to her camera over the desert valley. The devise zoomed in near a riverbank and showed several trails. The cauldron was almost within sight. But what was currently in her sights were nearly a half dozen stalkers patrolling the area. Along with several longlegs and ravagers scattered about.

_“I have to admit it. I’m glad I decided to wear this. I could probably make my way in undetected, but it is refreshing to have a more direct method.”_ Aloy thought to herself as she scouted the pathway.

As the Seeker continued to look towards the horizon. She heard the familiar sounds of watcher legs encroaching upon her. She didn’t bother looking to see where they came from as the visor strapped to her face indicated there was one to her right and another on her back left.

 _“Heh, another set of stragglers. I wonder what I must look like to them. A strange little machine that got lost perhaps?”_ The Seeker wondered to herself as she gulped another helping of nutrient rich water and pushed herself back up.

 _“Alright, let’s get moving.”_ Aloy thought to herself as to marched towards the cauldron. While her two new watcher “friends” followed shortly behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: https://twitter.com/DAquifolium


End file.
